lupinrangervspatrangerfandomcom-20200214-history
Noël Takao
- Patranger= }} |shadeofcolor = |label = Lupin X Patren X |name = Noel Takao |sentai = Kaitou Sentai Lupinranger VS Keisatsu Sentai Patranger |gender = Male |color = Silver/Gold |homeworld = Earth |firstepisode = Number 20: The New Thief is a Policeman |lastepisode = TBA |numberofepisodes = TBA (Lupinranger VS Patranger) TBA (Movies) |cast = Seiya Motoki |complex2 = |-|1= Lupin X |-|2= Patren X }} is , the Silver Ranger of the Lupinrangers & , the Gold Ranger of the Patrangers. To avoid complications, the Ganglers know him simply as . He is a phantom thief who is also a member of the GSPO France branch, and is an engineer of the Lupin Collection who can modify them for human use. Like Kogure, he serves the Lupin family. As a hybrid of both the Lupinrangers and the Patrangers, Noel describes himself as the embodiment of the collective . Character History Homecoming to Japan from France Noel Takao arrived in Tokyo at a certain night, finding Zarudan Hou in coincidence and dealt with him as Lupin X, saving a life of a teenage schoolgirl and took a selfie with her. On the next day, he introduced himself bluntly to Kairi without transforming. To prove himself to Kairi, he performed his acrobatic movement and showed to him that he stole all smartphones from all people through him, including Kairi. Kairi initially disbelieved him, especially by letting himself to be arrested by Keichiro until he showed his Lupin warning card after he returned the phones to everyone before Keichiro took him. Later, Hilltop explained to the Patrangers that Noel was one of them and worked in the France branch making Noel free from the investigation, especially after Noel showed his license to the Patrengers. But Noel's claim as Lupin X had bothered Hilltop and the Patrangers. Keiichiro was pissed off and asked him why he didn't tell him sooner before being caught and Noel simply answered with, "So he would be taken to the office without getting lost." Later, Zarudan appeared and declared his revenge against Lupin X. As the Patrengers transformed and Zarudan had no interest in them, Noel halted the Patrangers and transformed into Patren X instead. It surprised the Patrengers as well as the Lupinrangers as they looked on at Noel, making Kairi confused and questioning whether Noel was lying to him. In the battle against Zarudan, Zarudan initially vexed to Noel as he didn't show himself as Lupin X and mistook him as someone else until Lupinrangers transformed and Kairi faced off against Noel, asking if he was lying. But, Noel answered that HE is Lupin X and showed everyone his other form as Lupin X, making Zarudan finally fire up against Noel and face him again. Noel proved himself, having outmatched Zarudan and stealing his Lupin Collection once again, as he did the previous night. The teams weren't able to do anything but be amazed and confused about Noel at the same time. Neither team was able to understand which side Noel was on, because he helped Lupinrangers against the enlarged Zarudan with no hard feelings. At night, Noel took visit to Lupirangers as he had arrived in Bistrot Jurer earlier than them. Which sides to be? Noel told the Lupinrangers that he came to give what he had promised to them by giving the Lupin collection he had taken from Zarudan as a present, reminding Kairi about the previous card message. He also proved himself to be their ally by calling Kogure right when he appeared behind the Lupinrangers. The next day, Noel was doubted by the Patrengers for what he was supposed to be by asking what exactly he is after which he replied that it was "secret" and also his work couldn't be told by the others, as proved by Jim for the permission to let Noel kept what he did as a secret. Noel did promise the Patrengers one thing: that he fought for justice. But before the Patrengers made the decision to trust him, a Gangler was spotted to make ruckus and they dispatched. Noel didn't join in and sneakily informed the Lupinrangers about a Gangler incoming. Later, he dressed himself as being on the Lupinrangers' side, only to show himself betraying the Lupirangers after they gave him the Lupin Collection they have obtained. In thanks for what he had done, the Patrengers finally decided to trust him and he helped them to defeat the enlarged Gabatt Kabacci. In truth, Noel and Lupinrangers had made their betrayal fight as an act to trick the Patrengers, albeit Kairi was a bit vexed because Noel didn't hold back during the fight. Personality Noel is visibly a very laid back and interactive person, taking his job and others as lax as he can be. He also seems to be somewhat of a trickster and planner as he revealed himself to be Lupin X to be arrested by the GSPO Japan, only to reveal he only did so to get their headquarters quicker. Underneath that suave exterior is a very intelligent man as he is the creator of the auxiliary Dial Fighters and Trigger Machines. He is also good friends with GoodStriker. Even when he does not take his job seriously, he is still quite emotional with friends as he blamed himself for Umika's kidnapping when he planned for her and Sakuya to meet up. Ranger Powers Arsenal *X Changer *X Rod Sword (Sword Mode) *X Trains Mecha *X Changer **X Train Silver **X Train Gold *X Train Fire *X Train Thunder Attacks * : Lupin X slashes with the X Rod Sword in an x-energy pattern that rockets towards the opponent, leaving a prominent x-shaped image on the foe before exploding. Appearances: Kaitou Sentai Lupinranger VS Keisatsu Sentai Patranger Episodes 20-25, Kaitou Sentai Lupinranger VS Keisatsu Sentai Patranger en film - Super Lupin X= Lupin X inserts the SirenStriker into a VS Changer to transform into Super Lupin X. Arsenal *''to be added'' Mecha *SirenStriker Appearances: TBA }} - Patren X= Arsenal *X Changer *X Rod Sword (Rod Mode) *X Trains Mecha *X Changer **X Train Gold **X Train Silver *X Train Thunder *X Train Fire Attacks * Excellent X: Patren X shifts the lever three times to then form a large sharp X sigil surrounded by a spinning ring of crosses, then jabs the rod into the construct to fire it. Appearances: Kaitou Sentai Lupinranger VS Keisatsu Sentai Patranger Episodes 20-25, Kaitou Sentai Lupinranger VS Keisatsu Sentai Patranger en film }} Behind the Scenes Portrayal to be added Notes *Due to the design, Noel's ranger helmet contains the following factors: **As Patren X, he's the only Patranger whose police hat is his color and not a continuation of his visor. **As Lupin X, he's the only Lupinranger not to have a visor in his ranger color. **Both helmets contain a facsimile of the "hat" from the opposite form as the mouthpiece. ***In his first appearance it was revealed that when he is driving the X Trains he changes between his two ranger forms when he changes which X Train he drives by having his visor switch position (ex: the silver with gold mouthplate of Lupin X is rotated to the gold and silver mouthplate of Patren X as the suit follows). *Noel is the first sixth ranger to have two separate active ranger forms of different colors. **Two series prior, Misao Mondo used three ranger forms all at once, each with their own color. *Noel is the first ranger in Super Sentai to be a part of two different teams. *Both Noel's Lupin X and Patren X forms have variations in design in terms of which team of Rangers he works with. **Noel's Lupin X form is a variation of the Core Lupinrangers' ranger suits (sans cape) with an armored vest in the form of a tuxedo. **Noel's Patren X form is modeled after a trench coat (a common trope associated with some fictional police officers). **Coincidentally, the function of his forms work in the opposite way of the team he is with, camerawork and all. ***As Lupin X he fights more defensively (showing silver shockwaves where he is hit with normal camerawork), the Patranger’s style. ***As Patren X he fights more offensively (his attacks have gold shockwaves, even with the tricky camera shots), the Lupinranger’s style. *Noel joining on both sides between Lupinrangers and Patrangers could be a reference to police officers doing undercover operations that infiltrate in criminal groups to gain information of their high-value targets, or as a mole for said criminal groups in an effort to keep them one step ahead of the law. As a member of the Lupinrangers, he dons a phantom thief outfit while keeping his association with the Patrangers secret from the phantom thieves. *Noel is the first Lupinranger/Patranger to have a full roll call, instead of just simply stating his ranger designation. *X is designated for “cross”, befitting the role of Noel’s crossing over by teaming with either the Lupinrangers and the Patrangers. "x" is also designated for an unknown number, or a variable as intially neither team fully trusts him. *Noel shares few similarities as other sixth rangers like Mikoto Nakadai, Beet J. Stag and Masato Jin (IE: Being the designated sixth ranger(s) but not the sixth to appear in any of their respective team’s rosters). *French policemen have been romanticized in movies and television as being friendly with criminals or those in somewhat illegal activities (like Frank Martin and Inspector Tarconi of the Transporter movies). This might explain Noel's lax attitude with the Lupinrangers and his (theorized) wish for the two Sentai teams to join forces. *Noel's Phantom Thief uniform is normally without a mask like the other Lupinrangers' uniforms, though he later gains a mask of his own with his uniform in episode 26. Appearances References Category:Lupinrangers Category:Patrangers Category:Sentai Gold Category:Sentai Silver Category:Sentai Rogue-themed Rangers Category:Sentai Brigade-themed Rangers Category:Sentai Male Rangers Category:Sentai Sixth Ranger Category:Sentai Non-Color Names Category:Sentai Rival Archetype Category:Sentai Anti-Heroes Category:Sentai Sword-users Category:Sentai Gun-users Category:Sentai Rod-users Category:Sentai Intellectual Archetype Category:Sentai with 2 colors Category:VS Sentai